


Do you miss it?

by maybughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, D:, Exes, F/M, This is a little weird, Time Skips, at least not in this oneshot, for the bugheadseason5 challenges on twt, its more towards the end, moths!, not to lovers tho, ok there’s not actually much at the start, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybughead/pseuds/maybughead
Summary: Set after the time jump, Betty and Jughead find themselves awkward and habited by old memories (and feelings?) that are apparently harder to let go than either of them thought.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Do you miss it?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for the #bugheadseason5 first challenge which is Angst. if you wanna know more about the challenge please go visit BugheadUpdates on twt!
> 
> in which i had a minor inspiration burst and set to work.

“Hey..Betts, come over here.” 

Betty flashed her torchlight at him as she crossed the muddy pathway of an abandoned graveyard to see what he was so keenly staring at. He beckoned her towards him once she was close enough next to him and she followed his gaze to look down at a mangled.. _ thing  _ stuck between a pair of strangely-placed brambles. 

“What is that?” She wrinkled her nose in disgust as Jughead bent down to untangle it before holding it up and flashing his illuminate. “ _Gross_ , don’t touch it!” 

“Wow, what has gotten into you, Betty Cooper? You of all people should know that sometimes evidence takes courage to collect.” He smirked at her as she playfully hit him on the arm.

“Shut up.” She smiled at him fondly. He cleared his throat and looked away and they both examined the object in an almost-awkward silence. 

“So..what is it?” Betty asked after a beat. Jughead waited for a while before he nodded and held it out.

“It’s a part of a wing...a really big wing. Whatever we’re hunting must’ve shed it.” 

“What kind of creature sheds its wings and can still get away..?” They both retreated back into silence before Jughead suddenly turned and shook her by the arms.

“Moths!” 

“You mean..that thing we saw in the picture?” 

“I recognised its eyes. If that thing in the picture is a moth and this is a moth’s wing...”

Betty smiled widely and held onto his arms. “We’ve got ourselves a lead.” Jughead laughed. 

“A strange lead, albeit.”

“I can’t believe it. I’m this much closer to finding Polly. Jug, we’re so close!” And then, without thinking, because  _ You never fucking think do you Betty_, she grabbed his cheeks and planted a strong kiss on his lips. 

Jughead’s eyes almost bugged out of his head in surprise and Betty realised her mistake far too late and backed away jerkily. Jughead remained frozen in place, touching his lips lightly before coming back to himself and backing away even farther. There was another deafening silence before Betty finally cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry, force of..habit.”

“You just cheated on Archie. With me.” He said it so abruptly that she had to do a double take.

“I-what?”

“Does it run in your blood or something?” This time she took a deliberate step back.

“Jug...what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Betty.” He ran his hand over his eyes and dropped the wing, long forgotten in the build up of buried emotions. “You cheated on me with Archie seven years ago and now you’ve just cheated on him with me. Do you ever take a break from ruining people’s lives?”

Betty gasped, infuriated, and took a step closer. “That is not fair and you know it.”

“What’s not fair? You playing games around me for _four_ _ fucking  _ _years_ and then kissing Archie Andrews as soon as he started showing a slight interest in you again?” 

“Jughead Jones, you know I love you—“ Jughead interrupted her with a scoff.

“Yeah, and that was the difference, right? You loved me, but I was  _in love_ with you , Betty. You don’t understand, you were the light of my life. I almost died after I found out what you did—“

“No, Jughead,” Betty interrupted with a fire in her eyes. “I  _love_ you.  I never fucking stopped.”

“You love me enough to kiss me, but not enough to leave Archie. I get it. I’m not stupid. I never compared to him.”

“I’m only with him because you don’t love me anymore!” Betty snapped, eyes wild and furious. There was a long pause, before Jughead finally sighed and looked away again.

“We need to talk about this, _please,_ Jug. At this rate, we’ll both be dead before that stupid moth can even get to us.” Despite his best efforts, Jughead‘s lip quirked up in amusement and she gave him a small smile in return, eyes pleading. 

“Fine. Let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @maybughead i’ll probably do fics of all the challenges lol


End file.
